Waltz, by Sherlock Holmes
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Cette nuit là, loin de tous les regards, loin du Londres qui hurlait et mourrait à petit feu, moi, Sherlock Holmes, je composais, le cœur dévasté par une douleur sans nom. Pour John. Pour mon John.  Si l'esprit vous en dit, venez lire !


**Titre** : **Control the Pain. **

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartient bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

**Rating** : K, il ne se passe rien de spécifique dans cette fic !

**Paring** : JohnLock... enfin pas vraiment !

**Résumé** : « _Cette nuit là, loin de tous les regards, loin du Londres qui hurlait et mourrait à petit feu, moi, Sherlock Holmes, je composais, le cœur dévasté par une douleur sans nom. Pour John. Pour mon John. _» Si l'esprit vous en dit, venez lire !

**Note** : J'ai téléchargé le Soundtrack officiel de la saison 3, et voilà que je suis tombée sur la valse que Sherlock à composé pour le mariage de John. C'est assez nostalgique, mais voilà ce que m'inspire. ce morceau.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO -**

Il était tard ce soir là. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'était passé par la tête. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais à la nature humaine ? Absolument rien. J'étais au milieu de ce salon bien trop vide, à composer une musique bien trop triste. Mon violon était collé mon mon visage, et j'étais là, à faire crisser le crin contre les cordes. Trop d'émotions. Beaucoup trop. Mon palais mental était censé m'aider dans ces moments. Il fallait que je contrôle. Que je contrôle tout. Pour cesser de ressentir.

Et ce soir, c'était de la pure douleur.

Allez comprendre. Quelques heures de cela, John Watson, était venu me demander d'être son témoin. Avouant par la même occasion que j'étais son meilleur ami. Mon Dieu. Aurais-je un jour pensé être le meilleur ami de quelqu'un ? De quelqu'un d'autre que mon regretté et fier Redbeard ? Mon regretté et fidèle ami. L'ami de toute une vie. Mon animal de compagnie, mon chien adoré. Qui n'était plus là. Était-ce la le lourd tribu d'un sociopathe ? De perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait ? De voir s'éloigner toutes les personnes si chères à son cœur ?

John Watson allait épouser Mary Morstan. La femme qu'il aimait. Qui, selon lui, avait changé sa vie d'une façon tout à fait parfaite. Et à ces mots, je me rappelle avoir senti mon cœur se rependre en milliers de petites miettes. En une myriade d'étoiles. Les mots de Mycroft m'avaient soudainement claquer à la figure. S'attacher n'était pas un avantage. C'était un boulet, qui empêchait les esprits brillants d'avancer. De penser. De déduire.

Et pourtant, je savais qu'il n'était pas à moi. Il n'y avait entre nous qu'une complicité mutuelle. Des sourires, quelques gestes. Ce fut sans doute le seul humain qui avait eu un jour le droit de poser ses doigts sur les miens. Le seul humain qui n'aurai jamais le privilège de voir ce sourire sincère. Celui que je ne réservais qu'aux amis. Qu'aux vrais amis. Oui, John Watson était mon ami. Sûrement le seul que j'aurai jamais. Comment laisser quelqu'un à nous entrer dans votre cœur quand il était précisément sur le point de le briser ?

Qu'allait-il advenir de nos aventures ? J'allais perdre mon bloggeur, demain. Mon ami n'aurai maintenant plus une seconde à m'accorder. Je suppose c'est ça que font les gens. Se marier. Fonder une famille. Le sol s'était dérobé sous mes pieds. Son témoin. Ce fut comme si toutes les lumières de Londres s'étaient éteintes. Comme si, là, à l'intérieur, un sourd déchirement avait résonné. Mais John avait sourit. Alors, si ça le rendait heureux, je me devais d'accepter. Pour lui. Pas pour moi. Parce que c'étaient ça, que faisaient les amis. Prendre soin les uns des autres. Ils étaient prêt à tout, l'un pour l'autre. Même prêt à mourir.

Je pensais, ce jour là, que John m'aurai sauté dans les bras. Quel ne fut pas ma douleur et ma déception. Il m'avait remplacé. Totalement oublié de sa vie. Lui-même l'avait hurlé. Je l'avais laissé faire son deuil. Et maintenant, je n'étais plus que le fantôme d'une amitié lointaine, revenu d'entre les morts, juste là pour coexister. Juste là pour apprécier l'oubli et la solitude que j'avais moi-même crée. Peu importe les raisons qui m'avaient poussés à faire ça, je me retrouvais désormais seul. Sherlock Holmes était de nouveau seul face à ses obsessions et sa folie.

_Mal. _

_Ca fait mal. _

_Terriblement mal._

Le son hypnotisant du violon chassais au loin la douleur. Elle n'était plus maintenant qu'un vaste écho, emprisonné dans les méandres de mon esprit fermé. Oui, celle valse, je me devais de la composer à la perfection. Si je ne pouvais pas le garder dans ma vie, alors je ferai en sorte que ces dernières instants passés ensemble seraient les meilleurs.

Une larme acide roula sur ma joue trop maigre. Cette nuit là, loin de tous les regards, loin du Londres qui hurlait et mourrait à petit feu, moi, Sherlock Holmes, je composais, le cœur dévasté par une douleur sans nom. Pour John. Pour mon John.


End file.
